Fudou
{{Infobox/Character |character name = Fudou |image = |series = Various |aka = The Dragon Emperor |birthplace = Planet Earth |power level = >Omega, Power Level Fudou's Power Level is easily within a realm that approaches godlike proportions. Being a Demigod, his body is capable of increasing and harnessing greater far greater amounts of energy than most living beings. Because of this, Training usual results in extremely great strides of power increasing in his body. SeitenTaisei's Daizenshuu shows that while no specific number is given on Fudou's power, he is stronger than Omega Shenron, but weaker than SSJ4 Gogeta was at the time of their fight. Fudou's power manifests itself in the form of a bright red Kaio-ken-like aura that surrounds his body, emitting dark black sparks of bio electricity during particularly grand periods of focus or power unleashing on behalf of fudou himself. Upon witnessing his aura, Piccolo assumed that Fudou's body was in a constant, inextinguishable state of Kaio-ken due to the sheer intensity that his ki burned at, aswell as the incredible speeds at which his energy ascended when he powered up. Strength Level Fudou is in posession of exceedingly MIND BLOWING strength, which is only fitting for a Demigod. His strength is such that he can hit enemies without ever making physical contact with them, his punches carrying so much weight and force behind them that merely throwing them in the general direction of his enemies hurls a wave of a compressed, superheated air generated by the force of his fists. Trading blows with an opponent of equal stature can cause entire worlds to feel the aftershocks of his combat, as entire mountains and miles of landscape of been erased in the blink of an eye thanks to the mere shockwaves left in the wake of Fudou's blows. Speed Level Fudou has extremely great combat and movement speed. He can throw his attacks so quickly that he creates the illusion of multiple limbs, and can engage in a blitz of attacking his enemy from all sides that is so fast, it seems that he exists in more places than once due to how many afterimages are attacking at one time. He seems to make liberal usage of his ability to form afterimages, often spawning dozens of clones in order to confuse his opponents should they not be able to focus on his true ki signal. Demigod Physiology Fudou's Demigod body is the reason for many of his incredible superhuman capabilities. Due to having muscle and bone that is by nature as strong as concrete with reinforced kevlar woven into it, aswell as a muscle setup which is more elaborate than any hyperion complex, Fudou's tissue and cells are generally far more effective and powerful than any normal human. His unique body also allows him to perform a variety of otherwise impossible feats such as breathing in the void of space, existing on the surface of the sun without sustaining damage, and casually surviving and functioning in absolute zero temperatures. Techniques Dragon Morph Similar to Oolong, Fudou has the ability to shapeshift and transform his body into different physical manifestations, the most infamous and most used of which is his Dragon Transformation. Using his shapeshifting, Fudou transforms his body and morphs into a miniscule asian Dragon with red scales. The ability seems to be magical in nature and the root of it is not yet known or fully understood, but the purpose is clear. This form restricts and holds back the true extent of Fudou's power to such a degree that it becomes nigh nonexistant. Morphing into his Dragon Form causes him to become hidden and disguised from enemies that he does not want to face or have the trouble of encountering. For a long while, Fudou actually preferred to use this form when conversing with others, to the point they weren't even aware of his ability to assume a humanoid state, aka his true form. There is a legend that continues to circulate around Fudou's legacy, being that he is a legendary warrior that can take on the powers and abilities of the mighty dragon via transforming his body. In truth, and as one can see, the true extent of his power and imposing nature in this form is less than underwhelming. While in this form however, Fudou obtains several powers and abilities that allow him to mimick and perform the mystic abilities of a Dragon, though they are by no means combat oriented. Gekiretsu Houkouha Fudou's signature attack. He will hold his arms out by his sides and create two large, dark black ki spheres that are amost as tall as himself. These spheres generate a constantly flow of blood red electricity that streaks over and around their surfaces. Fudou will then smash these energy spheres together infront of his chest causing them to combine and be unleashed in the form of a gigantic energy wave with exceptional destructive power behind it, easily capable of erasing the atoms of physical beings hit by it. Quotes Trivia Other Category:Pages added by SeitenTaisei Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters